To dream again book 3
by mischy22
Summary: Takes places right after book two. Really bad at explaining . R&R always welcome
1. Chapter 1

Daemon gasped trying not to scream. His legs were threatening to give out completely. If they did he would be impaled by the sharp rocks that now sat between his legs.

The steady dripping of his blood was the only sound.

What had happened?

He couldn't clearly remember. His wedding. Well the second wedding. Rose had taken the babies and she had promised to stay in Scelt until the honeymoon was over. His father had come back to the hall. The rest of the family had spread out. He had assumed to take care of everything so Jaenelle could enjoy her honeymoon.

No that wasn't true Lucivar had come here as well. The eyriens of the family were staying with Marian hoping she wouldn't go into labor until Lucivar returned home. He knew that because of the warning web that he had found.

But how much time had passed he couldn't be sure. Days? Hours? Weeks? Not more than that. At least he hoped not more than that. Then again he had no way to tell. Not a drop of daylight. Not food… Nothing just the beating that scarped every scar he ever had until it bled.

He tensed feeling his brother drawing closer. The relaxed just some Witch wasn't with him. But did it matter? Lucivar had already been down here a few times each to tear flesh from his bones. Why would this be any different?

"Bastard?"

Shaky voice. Tired beyond exhaustion. Yes whatever was happening beyond this room His brother was taking no joy in it. "Prick?" It didn't mean he wasn't taking some joy in his brother's pain. Just a game. Just one of their games that would only end in death.

Carefully Lucivar came around to Daemon's front then squatted down. Taking a calm breath he very quietly said, "I convinced the Lady to let me give father a bottle of yarbarah. I mixed my blood in it."

What was Lucivar talking about? Father? Jaenelle loved him so why… Only one reason… "Is this my fault? Did I…"

Lucivar ignored the question. There would plenty of time to figure out what had happen after he fixed it. "I think… I think I can get help… but I'll have to leave you."

He tried to move his hands… hands that were bound by thick chains to the floor. Daemon nodded. "I should have died in that web. It would have been better if I had."

He wanted to roar… wanted to curse… and couldn't. If Janelle found out he had slipped down here his brother would pay the price. Or worse they all would. "Daemon?" He carefully touched his brother's hand hoping to focus him if only for a minute.

"A few hours. The body can't survives longer." Daemon winced trying not to give into the darkness that was calling out to him. "A little longer if the bleeding stops."

Lucivar nodded, "I'll see if I can reason with her. Whatever's wrong… She feels different today." He just hoped his brother understood what he was telling him.

* * *

Slipping upstairs Lucivar sighed with relief his absence hadn't been noticed. "Beal?"

"The lady is resting."

"The staff?"

A soft press on Lucivar's outer barrier then *The shield is weakening around the north tower. A few were able to slip out. I told them to go to the Keep.*

Lucivar nodded. How long until the Lady remembered to replenish the ebon shield? No better question was why it was failing at all. True it had been three days since this nightmare started but her shield could last a week or better. Unless … and he hopped he was right… Whatever spell… web… or whatever she was trapped in was unraveling. It was enough to give hope. "Be careful."

Beal nodded. "The prince?"

He couldn't bare to speak instead shook his head. Then squeezed Beal's shoulder. A few hours that is what Daemon had said. Hopefully he could convince Draca to help. Hopefully it would be enough.

* * *

A token tap on Jaenelle's door and he waited. Hopefully he looked submissive. Hopefully she would let him go for a short time. Hopefully she wouldn't look beneath his words to find the truth.

The door snapped open to his queen wearing something that didn't fit her as a queen or his sister. Wore something that a bitch queen would wear… Two sheer and much too reveling. Something else he would need to fix…

…soon.

"What is it?"

The snarl was not what he was hoping for. "I received word that Marian had my children. I would like to see them if you permit." Actually he had seen a messenger on the front lawn… considering they were from Ebon Rih He assumed that was the reason. No way to tell until she let him go… or until she let the spell fade enough to call out for help.

Her sapphire eyes narrowed, "I suppose you can leave long enough to see what she gave birth to." She turned to go back inside her room, "And prepare your brother I plan on riding him till he bleeds out."

Mother night. She was going to kill him. "You could ride him longer if the bleeding was stopped."

She turned sharply back to him, "Ha. I knew you welcomed the chance to pay him back. When you return… presuming he's still alive I might let you collect the rest of the debt that he owes you."

His stomach lurched into his throat. Still he managed a bobbled, "Thank you."

* * *

Once the door closed he very quickly made his way back to his brother. The blood from his back now pulling under his feet. "Bastard?"

A muffled moan of pain was his only answer.

A simple healing spell that would seal the open wounds … or at least stop the visible bleeding. No telling in there was internal injuries. No telling what spells Witch was using to keep his brother in the most pain. Kneeling down he forced Daemon to look at him. "Don't leave me."

Too much pain top talk. A quick nod then he forced out. "Make it quick." Not whatever he was going to do but the death that he was now convinced that he dissevered.

A kiss on Daemon head and Lucivar hurried to the door. The shield was now at his level. Or at least the shield around the door was. "Beal… keep everyone safe."

Flying it would take hours to reach the Keep. Using the gate? Before lighting the candles he called out to Chaosti. *Remove your rings. Then contact ever member of the first circle and have them do the same. And the coven. I need Karla and Gabrielle at the Hall Stay in Halaway until you hear from me.*

He felt the acknowledgment. Felt the change from his cousin to warlord prince. Knew The orders would be carried out without hesitation. And hopefully he would be able to explain the why very shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

It was mid day so when he stepped through the gate he so did not expect his uncle to meet him. "Uncle?"

"Draca is waiting with Lorn. I would love to hear why you gave the order you did before coming here."

Not his uncle. Master of the guard telling the first escort to explain himself. "I will… But I need to speak to Draca. Come with me." He paused for just a step. "I need Marian and the children both mine and Daemon's brought here."

Andulvar narrowed his eyes, "Puppy what exactly did you think would happen when you sent that message? A message that was translated to 'Lucivar said trouble head for the Keep remove your rings.' Did I miss something? Or is there a reason Kaelas knew before I did?"

That wasn't what he had said but close enough. Then again he had contacted Chaosti not the cat… So… Oh yes he was in trouble. Taking the easy way out he said. "I need to speak to Draca."

* * *

Rushing down the stone stairs into the room where Lorn's head was held Lucivar didn't pause until he was in the room. Paused only to lock eyes with Draca, "I need your help."

That blend of panic should not be in an eyrien's eyes. It should not be in Lucivar's voice. Draca nodded then took a step toward him. "I Know. I do not know if it can be done."

"Please, can you try… Something? The whole realm is at stake. No all three realms."

Lorn blew out a puff of hot air. "You have the ability."

Draca turned. For a long moment she didn't speak Or at least didn't speak to anyone that was in that room. Then she turned facing Lucivar once again. "Return to the Hall. The windss will be unsstable. Do not usse the gate. "

"Thank you," Lucivar turned to his uncle, "Please have a healing room made ready. Anything the little darlings can do…"

Not sure what he was asking Andulvar asked, "Can you handle this?"

No. If he was too late… A deep breath and Lucivar nodded, "I have to."

* * *

Don't take the gate she said. The winds would be unstable she said. Dame it to hell flying at all was reckless to the point of stupid. And that was with the assumption that this storm that was now breaking was being caused by Draca.

He only hoped as he used every bit of ebon gray strength that he had …that he made it back to the Hall in time. Made it back before his queen killed his brother. Made it back before his strength gave out completely.

* * *

As the storm outside broke Daemon slowly descended deep within himself. The pain was too much to bare but was the way Jaenelle was taking joy with his pain… Joy in his tormented screams that he had decided to let the flesh go. He had promised Lucivar he would stay.

He couldn't. Not like this. Not when his queen… his wife was causing him the most pain and enjoying it. Not knowing what would happen when his brother returned.

If he did stay, their queen would force his brother to extract a blood debt that she said that he owed. A debt that would tear his brother apart.

Allowing a single thought to bubble up right where Lucivar could find it… His head rolled to the side. Just before he slid to the inner part of his SELF… a single tear rolled down his face and he thought he heard a blood curdling scream. One of rage and pain.

* * *

Lucivar landed at the Hall just as the windows… all of the windows exploded into the structure. Struggling against the wind he forced himself inside, he didn't bother trying to close the door. Beal was heavily shielded in the red and pressed against the wall leading behind the stair case. "Beal!" He shouted over the storm.

A storm that was now pulling something inside of it.

"DOWN STAIRS!"

Fighting against the wind both physical and psychic he forced the hidden panel open. This used to be his father's work room…his private room… Now… The smell of blood filled the air as did Daemon's pain.

The wind pushed him down the stairs just as Jaenelle had looked up. Just as her body collapsed to the ground.

He was helpless until the storm stopped… helpless until the wind that was now tunneling into this small space let him go.

A long moment later the wind rescinded and he was able to scrabble over to where both his brother and queen laid. Jaenelle was breathing the musk of sex clinging to her. He should move her… he should try to do something to help her…

He couldn't.

Not when there was blood soaking the floor.

Carefully he checked Daemon's heart and lungs. A faint pulse. Beyond that he couldn't tell… Couldn't… He took a deep breath trying to steady himself. *Chaosti….*

*We're almost there.* He sounded much closer then he should have been.

He broke the link just as his father stumbled down the steps. "Father?"

"I'm fine." He would scold him later about the amount of fresh blood he had put into the wine… Then again it gave him what he needed. And seeing both of his children… the daughter of his soul and his heir… he would need every bit of that strength. "Daemon?"

"Karla is on her way." He glanced over at their Queen… "Can you …"

"I'll take her to the Hall in Hell. It's the best place I can think of for the moment. Have the demons of the family meet me there." Quickly Saetan called in a blanket and wrapped his daughter in it. Just as he lifted her he hissed. His eyes shifted just enough to look for the cause … "I don't know how… But the web is mostly burned out. Once she wakes I'll do what I can."

"You're sure…"

"I know this kind of web prince. However I don't yet know how our queen was exposed to it." Saetan took a deep breath before his temper slipped… Before he destroyed his son. "Take care of your brother." Saetan paused and made a choice. "I want him tucked into my room."

"I'll see to it. But he'll be at the Keep." His father didn't say anything else just started up the steps. Before Saetan was half way up Lucivar called to him, "Kindly inform the lady she is not getting near my brother till she can prove that web is gone."

His father didn't respond. Then again he hadn't expected him to.


	3. Chapter 3

Karla rushed down the steps just as his father had disappeared from his sight… Gabrielle right on her heels. He saw the change in her from worried female to healer. But more importantly a healer that knew how much healing Daemon had already underwent just months before. "Lady?"

A single heartbeat and Karla nodded. "Prince I want you out of this room. Have a large web coach brought around. One that you can handle. Make sure the staff is either relocated to the Keep or to one of the family estates. I want each seen by a healer and a report given to me about each."

Looking down at his brother he slipped upstairs without saying a word. His temper… his worry could interfere with anything that she needed to do.

Feeling the change in Karla Gabrielle asked, "Are we starting the healing here?"

Karla squared her shoulders. "I don't care what it takes every inch of his flesh is being healed."

"Karla?" Seeing her sister already kneeling down … yet not touching the ground… she worried something was more wrong then just physical wounds that she could see and feel.

"HE severed the link. Luckily I know a certain someone who will convince him to come back. After hearing why I will decide if anyone gets to kick his ass."

Gabrielle nodded now understanding what it was she was feeling… or more importantly not feeling. "You don't want Lucivar to know."

"He's unstable. It will be best if He's not the one driving the coach."

Chaosti slowly came down the steps an arm load of fresh blankets in his arms. "Mrs. Beal said these are … " He paused smelling the blood and other scents. His queen's rage… yet it smelled off… tainted… Daemon's pain and worry. Lucivar's grief. "What can I do?"

"You need to drive the coach."

"Revenar just arrived. He told Lucivar he driving and poured something down his throat. He's already in the coach waiting."

The girls exchanged a worried look, "Uncle Saetan?" It was a good possibility.

* * *

Tucking Daemon into the private room, Gabrielle slipped out of the room seeing Lucivar already pacing the small isle. Saw Chaosti watching him ready to do whatever Lucivar needed. And that meant either being there to kick his ass or hold him while he regained his emotions. Once Lucivar turned to her and stopped she slowly approached him. Taking a seat on a bench she lightly patted the space next to her. "Lucivar? Sit with me for a moment?"

Lucivar shuddered but took the requested seat. "How is he?"

Taking a breath she slowly let it out. Lucivar had been calm while at the Hall. Was calm when Andulvar stepped through the gate and started to bark orders. Had remained close to calm once they had brought Daemon into the coach. Now? His voice sounded worried but calm… but his eyes and the way his throat was convulsing … he was anything but calm. "We need to understand what happen in order to help him."

Just a hint of panic filled the small space before Lucivar was able to mask it once again. Taking a slow forced breath he closed his eyes. His voice broke with effort of hiding what he was feeling, "He's never going to forgive me for this."

With nothing more than a look she made sure Chaosti didn't move. Then took Lucivar's hand hoping her would look at her. The moment his eyes opened she offered every bit of strength that she could give him, "This was not your fault."

He could no more look away then he could close his eyes. She was a black widow and right now that was all that mattered. "I-"He started then shook his head and began again, "The morning of the wedding…"

"Daemon felt a warning web. Yes prince the coven was made aware. We also know there was no message written within the web."

Of course they would share that information. Still it didn't make this easier. "After the party. Jaenelle tucked Daemon in for the night. Father went upstairs to his suite. He claimed to be tired."

Placing her hand softly on Lucivar's cheek she smiled, "Daemon still had a few weeks of healing to do. Jaenelle made a sedative for him so he could rest after the party. She didn't want him worrying about anything other than getting well."

It was then Lucivar shuddered. A breath more and instead of talking to an eyrien warlord prince she was holding a sobbing man who couldn't strings words together well enough to be coherent. Holding Lucivar she watched as Chaosti slipped into the driver's compartment and Andulvar slipped out.

Taking a seat behind Lucivar, Andulvar carefully pulled his distraught nephew to his chest. So many emotions and none that was healthy for an eyrien warrior. Calling in a flask he held it in front of Lucivar, "Drink." He meant a sip or two… wasn't surprised when he drained the contents. "Now, what happened?" And who ass am I kicking?

A few breath passed before Lucivar sniffled and wiped his noses on his sleeve, "I'm alright."

"No puppy you're not. But I suspect that has to do with what happed over the past few days. So report." He put enough snap in his voice to make it a command but not so much that whatever internal battle Lucivar was going through his nephew wouldn't be on the losing side of it.

Closing his eyes Lucivar let himself feel for his uncle's hand… needing his understanding… "I escorted Jaenelle to the room where all of the gifts were being stored. She told me she would be fine. I trusted her since I know everything in that room had been tested by the High Lord and several spiders before the gift was even brought to the Hall. Then tested again by me." He felt his uncle loosen his grip around his middle but still kept his hand close enough to grasp. "I was patrolling the Hall. Most of the staff had been sent home before the wedding. The ones that lived there … a lot of them hadn't returned yet.

I don't know what happened in the room with Jaenelle. Her shield the ebon shield snapped around the Hall shifting several of the walls. Another shield was wrapped around father's room. He couldn't get out. I couldn't contact him." Now he opened his eyes pleading for understanding. "I tried. Mother night I tried. I couldn't reach anyone. "

Carefully he brought his wings around Lucivar trying to give him comfort that he would a small child. Too easy to see something else was terribly wrong. And sitting this close he could almost taste fresh blood. Something else that would need to be handled fairly soon. "Easy puppy. No one is blaming you."

Shrugging off his uncles embrace, Lucivar bolted to his feet and snapped, "Do you think Daemon is going to care what happened? It's my fault his back is ripped open. He's not going to understand if I didn't she would have killed father…"

Grabbing his hand Gabrielle held on to it. He could break her hold but she wasn't trying to restrain him… just ground him… center him enough to explain fully. "Lucivar, what happened? I'm not asking you to be polite I'm asking you to tell me what you know."

He swallowed hard. "The moment the shield fell I went back to the room where Jaenelle was. She …" Another deep breath and his stomach leaped to his throat. "She held me in place. Phantom hands. One of Daemon's spells. She … she told me either I was going to obey or join my brother… my bastard brother… in death." His tears broke once more … Days of hiding everything…. Days of watching his brother be tormented… He finally broke. He tried to regain some of the composure that as an eyrien he should have… Tried… "I needed time to figure out what was wrong. Her scent … it was … I don't mean any disrespect but I have smelled rotted meat that wasn't that putrid."

Andover nodded. "I understand. Now continue."

"She had me follow her to the room under the study. I have all of father's belongings. I didn't know what to do with them."

Later he would scold the first escort for doing something that left him open for an attack. But given the choices he understood the reasoning behind it. "I'll make sure the High Lord understands."

"I carried Daemon from the bedroom to the room. I didn't understand then why he didn't wake. In a way I'm glad he didn't. She… she started taking a strap of leather I don't know where it came from … She didn't have the right strength to yield her the result…"

Gabrielle gasped, "She made you…"

"Front and back of his legs. Once he woke…" His eyes once again pleading, "She told me what to say. She told me to tell him it was his punishment for the debt he owed me. I swear once Witch was found. Once we were here in Kaeleer those debt were forgiven. I told him that what had happened before was forgotten." Taking a breath to compose himself he saw Karla stepping out of his brother's room. Saw she looked puzzled not worried. Locking eyes with her he continued, "That first night I slipped down to check on him without permission. Jaenelle found out."

Karla very cousinly stepped up to him, "What did she do?"

Lucivar stripped off his shirt and vest reveling welts and more than a few strap marks. Several that at one time had been bleeding. "My punishment for taking pity on my brother. For showing loyalty to anyone but her." He vanished his boot revealing what appeared to be cuts and burns on the sides of his ankles and soles of his feet. "My choice. Father needed fresh blood. I thought… It was a gamble… but her scent wasn't as rancid today."

Keeping her eyes on Lucivar Karla very clearly spoke, "Andulvar please get this coach back to the Keep as fast as possible." Then to Lucivar, "I want you to drink this."

He had been so focused on her he hadn't seen what she had been carrying, "Trying to sedate me?"

"Me? Of course not. Dink it or not. But I don't think you want to be awake when your father finds out that it wasn't just one his children who had been hurt."

Lucivar looked at the glass and considered her threat. Sat down because the spells that he had placed around his feet so standing was bearable didn't seem to be helping at the moment. "Don't let Marian see… I don't want her fussing over this."

Gabrielle combed her fingers through his hair weaving yet another calming web around him. "You have my word she won't see a thing."

* * *

"Mother night, I'm not even going to ask why he didn't say he was hurt… but damn it how did he hide it with me sitting right here?"

Calling a cover Karla placed it over Lucivar. "For the moment I think it's best if doesn't have to think too much about anything."

Gabrielle nodded once, " Checked what I could but…."

"His chalice is shaky but not broken. Several scars that we pretend not to notice are now bleeding freely." Karla took A deep breath just As Revenar came into the back. Turning slightly to him she said, "I know it is customary to bully an eyrien male until they are all snarly… but I'm telling you any one who so much as looks at Lucivar wrong will be dealing with me."

"Witchling, I've already spoken to my father and Uncle about Lucivar. Both knew within a moment of being within an arms length that he was hurt. But with shield he was using a few spells it stands to reason why neither of you did." Taking a seat Revenar leaned forward, "Now before I go see my uncle what should I know." Not a question but a command to be told everything.

Karla took a deep breath then nodded, "We'll start with Daemon." With Revenar's raised eyebrow she continued, "Physically, he had lost a great deal of blood. The spider silk that was still holding a few things tighter has become strained but is currently holding. The injury caused from the strap… I don't care what Lucivar says … a child could have caused that damage. Which our queen knew."

Glancing at his cousin and the other warlord prince who doing nothing was terrifying. Looking at Chaosti's he knew the boy was hearing exactly the same things he was. But to confirm he asked, "So she made Lucivar…"

"If I'm right the web or spell… or whatever caused this… wasn't just to hurt Daemon…. But to remove the three strongest males of all the realm. So either the bitch gambled that one or all would be dead… or that Daemon's death would make the other two completely unstable."

"So we are forgiving the queen."

"Like hell we are. I'm going to kick her ass." Reigning her temper before she either woke Lucivar or caused enough rage to flow inside the coach she started again, "We'll deal with her after Daemon is awake. Until then… I'll need to speak to uncle Saetan about his boy."

"And Lucivar?"

"He's lost blood but not a freighting amount. He'll need to repair the physical damage. And we'll have him a salve made shortly. But his mind that will take longer to heal. And I mean it Prince, he needs to be handles very carefully. The emotions he's flipping through are not healthy for anyone… more so for an eyrien male."

"What will it take to get him steady?"

Karla closed her eyes and thought… hard… "Every old scar he ever had has been ripped open. Unfortunely we don't know what those scars are."

"You think the answer is in the books."

"I do. And I also think it should be the High Lord who finds those answers."

Feeling the coach landing Revenar stood up. "Alright witchling. You taking care of the living and I'll go rile up the dead."

"Be careful. I doubt the High Lord will be in an indulging mood at the moment."

Gabrielle grabbed Karla's arm before she could move to check on Daemon before moving him, "You didn't tell him about Daemon's lungs."

"Darling there is a lot that I chose not to say. At least until I have had a chance to speak to uncle Saetan about his boys."

"What do you think he's going to do?"

Karla just looked at her and smiled. "If I had to bet… he's going to forget that he's retired from the living realm and hunt the bitch down. He may even destroy everything in his path while he looks."

"In that case. Prince Chaosti… please make sure the first and second circle are fully prepared for whatever the Steward or Master of the guard needs."


	4. Chapter 4

Jaenelle slowly became aware of the soft bed beneath her and the warm blanket draped over her. Slowly felt the presence of a male watching her. Other then that she couldn't tell anything. Her head felt stuffed with cobwebs. As a black widow she knew what that feeling meant. Franticly she opened her eyes … not to Daemon… but to the High Lord… her father. Nothing was reveled on his face but his eyes… What had she done to deserve that look? "Papa?"

Carefully Saetan leaned forward, "What do you remember?"

There was more than annoyance him that voice… there was rage… cold bitter rage… beneath that was pain… grief. What did she remember that was the question? Carefully she thought back. Her wedding… her second wedding. No before that. Daemon and Lucivar had contacted her to come back to the Hall. Daemon had been apprehensive while Lucivar was worried. Once she had reached her suite she understood both feelings. Not worried about calling her to the Hall and disrupting her morning… Not apperceive about waking her before her fist cup of coffee. No, there had been a warning web triggered. The web itself she couldn't tell who had created it. Not Daemon. Not anyone that she knew… but then again with more kindred races now coming out of hiding there was a possibility of one living in the hall that had yet to reveal itself to anyone.

Precautions had been made since the web offered little information. Her first circle was armed to the teeth for the wedding. Of course any actual weapons were carefully sight shielded. The wedding itself had been moved inside and the party moved to the Hall itself. The High Lord and Lucivar checked every gift as it had been brought into the Hall. Only a handful never made it past the front door, But not for reasons that had been a cause for alarm.

Oh no. One had made or attempted to make a dish for the happy couple. Whatever was in it had attracted several of the wolves and Kaelas. The dish was returned unharmed.

Narrowing her eyes she shook her head. No that didn't happen. The party was away from the Hall. The wedding outside at dusk. Daemon had a chill. She remembered because she had made him a tonic before the party but after the wedding. The High Lord and Lucivar had started to fret because Daemon said something after the actual ceremony.

Two sets of memories. Her own and what someone wanted her to believe. Not just a bit of craft but a very complex web. Something both she and Daemon had been working on. Well more her then Daemon… but he had been watching her… learning through her movements on how to produce that webs. Even so those webs had all been destroyed after testing each one. And No one knew about her learning those webs except Daemon.

Slowly her eyes locked with the High Lord. Not Jaenelle… Witch… "What happened?"

Saetan Steepled his fingers. "You don't know?" his voice equal shock and disapproval.

Her eyes scanned the room. She was in the Hall but not in Kaeleer. No this was Hell. This was The High Lord's private room. A room where he would be more possessive and territorial just being in. Not a place he would bring someone for idle conversation. Witch had no right to this room. Jaenelle did. Her eyes shifted back. "I have two sets of memories. Because I know one is false I can find some of the true memories." She took a careful breath. "What happened?"

A single drop of black power flowed through the room burning out more of the web… burning out some of his rage. "I know little of fact, but I'll tell you this right now… you will be learning to recognize webs no matter how light they may seem."

Her head tilted to the side. He had checked the gifts… Hadn't he? No it was more than that he was going to have her help him learn to feel for webs that he hadn't recognizes. Webs that wouldn't have been complete until after either they had been touched or blood had been spilled. Webs that were no longer taught in Kaeleer. Taking a deep breath she slowly let it out as the feeling of gray jeweled warlord prince drew closer. Not Mephis. A moment more, "Revenar?"

"I was expecting his father…" Before he could finish the sentence his bedroom door blew open. "Prince?" It was warning tone that would work for everyone except his nephew and eyrien son.

"I have every right to my temper." Revenar turned sharply to the bed pinning Jaenelle with a look, "And I have every right to tan her hide."

Jaenelle's eyes darted from one warlord prince to the other. The black shield around the bed wouldn't keep her in but would keep Revenar out. In the months since he had been found he had taken to Lucivar's form of letting her know when she had stepped on his toes… meaning picking her up and dumping her into the nearest body of water. That and taking his belt to her back side. But that had only been once. Both Lucivar and the High Lord had agreed with Revenar over the incident. It was clear after that, he may serve her… might be second circle… but was family first. "Since papa doesn't know what I did… I would happily discuss it with you."

He bared his teeth in a snarl. "You are damn lucky I can't get through this shield."

Allowing herself to feel the emotions of the room she sighed in relief. He was pissed yes but not enraged… then the second emotion hit her … hard and fast… pain… emotional pain… grief… worry…. And something else she couldn't figure out. "Will someone please tell me what happened so I can fix it."

Revenar narrowed his golden eyes into tiny little slits, "Is the web gone… completely gone?"

Witch closed her eyes. Not completely gone but she could feel what needed to be removed. Felt the kind of web. Could almost tell the scent of the witch who made it. Searching her memories … and knowing what it was she was looking for … she found her answer. But it wasn't like thinking of a memory but rather watching a memory of a ply in slow motion and without sound. She could see herself. Could see Lucivar.

She watched as she tore open his back. Pulled on his wings until tears began at the joints. Saw the tongue of witch fire under his feet burning them. Her clawed fingers cutting into the flesh. She couldn't hear his screams but his face was enough to know those screams had escaped his throat.

Another memory. Daemon. Lucivar holding a strap taking flesh from bone. Daemon screaming. Not the sound but his mouth open. Tears streaming down his face. She had hurt Daemon. No worse she made Lucivar hurt his brother. Her eyes barely open for the tears that were now rolling down her face. "What did I do?"

Crossing his arm Revenar glared at her, "We'll figure out whose to blame… however you are not getting near either of them until that web is completely gone. Draca agrees." Then to The High Lord, "She has officially given both Daemon and Lucivar her protection. The Lady is not allowed near either of them until She the queen of the dragons is satisfied the web is gone. And either one or both of them want to see her."

Saetan swayed. Draca would have done that for no reason. Draca was retired from the living. She didn't rule… She… "How is Daemon?' it was the only thing he could ask without thinking.

Eyeing Jaenelle, Revenar hissed, "We can discuss your children on the way to the Keep."

Shuttering Jaenelle sniffled, "I'll need three days to burn this web out completely. Everyone that is in the Hall should leave. I don't know what will be reveled once the web is gone."

"Everyone has already fled from the Hall."

Saetan eyed his nephew, "Oh?"

"Father gave the order. He's waiting at the Keep."

"Papa… I think…. I think you need to read Daemon's journals. If I can trust my memories at least some of what is written was … I used to open those scars for both of them."

Mother Night. "I'll retrieve them."

"And have Karla see to anything that needs the Queens attention for the moment. I trust her judgment. More importantly Daemon trust her."

* * *

Once outside the Hall Saetan asked, "What wouldn't you tell me with her in the room?"

Revenar looked straight ahead then very softly said, "Daemon severed the link. Karla thinks by being in your room with his children she can coax him onto coming back. But there is no way to be sure."

Saetan closed his eyes. If Daemon didn't come back… he would die. Lucivar would never recover. None would ever recover from that wound. "And Lucivar?"

"Unstable. Physically the wounds are minor compared to those Daemon sustained. Emotionally? He's tucked into my father's bed with Both Mephis and Prothvar with him. Even sedated he's clenching Mephis' hand and crying."

Not something an eyrien warrior would do unless pressed beyond all reasoning. "And Peyton?"

"Helping with Daemon. Karla insisted."

Daemon didn't get along with Peyton. No Daemon didn't get along with anyone who pressed Lucivar. Peyton on the other hand was having a ball irritating both of his younger brothers. Brothers who had yet to learn he was pushing them because there was something he was trying to teach both of them. "Fine. First I'll see my sons the I'll retrieve the damn books.


	5. Chapter 5

The Keep was eerily quiet considering the amount of temper he was picking up from the court yards and the piles of fresh mulch and fire wood that were now pressed against the walls. Leaning heavily on his cane Saetan reached the residence where his boys were. Karla was standing in the middle of the hallway to greet him. Her dress clean as was her smock. Her hair fresh from a bath. "Lady?"

Slowly she approached and called in a raven claw goblet. "Drink this."

He smelled it. Restoration tonic. One of Jaenelle's recipes. "I don't think…"

"Good don't. Now drink or the only place you are going is back to your realm High Lord."

Shit. Drinking it he vanished the goblet before it hit his belly. "Happy?"

She nodded once then linked her arm with his. Neither spoke until they had reached a sitting room where Gabrielle and Rose were waiting. "We need to talk before you see either of your boys."

Three chairs facing one. No doubt where he would be sitting. Damn queer feeling to be the focal point of their attention. As a man it was doing terrible things to his nerves. As a Warlord Prince he was not running from a battle. Running away sounded like a very good idea. "Ladies."

Taking a seat between Gabrielle and Rose Kala took a deep breath. "I think we will start with Daemon. His condition is easier to explain." With the High Lords nod she continued, "As Revenar probingly explained Daemon is tucked into your room."

"He explained about the link."

"Yes about that. It would appear that he didn't completely sever it. Something… and I'm assuming it was Ashlyn… did something to prevent him from doing so or harming his chalice to the point of breaking."

Relief washed through him. He didn't know how but he was thankful. Didn't explain why the girls were watching him so closely. "What else?"

"As you know Daemon was mostly healed three days ago. There was still several things that still needed careful watch. One being his skin the other his lungs."

If he could have paled he would have.

"Your granddaughter was able to reach out of the abyss to speak to me. Because of what she said Daemon cannot be in a healing sleep."

"He's…"

"Mostly numb but still unconscious. When he wakes it is vital for him to remain in the position I have him in. At least until the infection in his lung clears up. That is not the fault of whatever happen over the last few days but rather from being outside longer then he should have."

Saetan narrowed his eyes, "The wedding?"

"More likely he took the babied out on the balcony more than once. Either way he was not well before this happened. That he can be scolded for as long as it's done in a calm voice by his father. After he's not in pain and most of his flesh is healed enough to be called flesh."

"I think the fact he's in my room is enough punishment for the moment."

Gabrielle smiled briefly, "You should also know he's been slowly making small movement to cover himself up in your covers. He should wake fairly soon. Once he does it would help if you were there."

"Done. Now how is Lucivar?"

"It will take a few days for the swelling to go down. Once he's wakes he needs to be helped into a bath soak. That should heal most of the minor wounds but also clean out the deeper ones. Emotionally…

Rose reached over and patted Karla's hand, "I'll explain." With Karla's nod Rosa straighten up in her chair, "He was calm bordering distraught when he came here today. But as a warrior he knew he had to get help and what needed done. Now? Every soul wound that we never knew about is bleeding. Ones we did know about are rubbed raw. Under normal circumstances we could get him drunk until his mind was fuzzy numb. Then keep him drunk until he worked through whatever emotion he was riding. "

No his uncle would have gotten him drunk then took him to go fight a small party of Jhinka. Or his sister would work out with him until he felt better. In any case that wouldn't help this time.

"Lucivar thinks Daemon won't forgive him. Daemon is caught somewhere between thinking he deserves whatever happen and not understanding why it happened."

"So both boys are dependent on each other."

"My suggestion is once Lucivar has his bath he should be tucked in next to his brother. But under no circumstance should Daemon be told Lucivar was hurt."

Saetan sat back in his seat, "You think he'll go after Witch for this."

"Uncle Saetan, Daemon will go after anyone who threatened his family. He's not in the right mind to think about why his queen hurt his brother. I doubt until he's stable that he's going to care. But I'm telling you he will try to destroy her if he finds out."

Starting to stand Saetan softly spoke, "Fine, I'll go…"

"We have one more thing to discuss."

Looking at Karla her smile was not comforting. Sitting back down he asked, "What thing?"

"Well two. First off Luthvian we weren't sure if we should tell her that Lucivar is hurt."

For a long moment Saetan sat there quietly. Lucivar tolerated her but didn't care for her. She loved her son but hated the eyrien warrior. And he wouldn't forget her wanted to remove his wings at birth. "Unless Lucivar wants her here, she can stay where she is."

Karla nodded. "I thought so but I wanted confirmation. However Tersa is here. And she has seen both of her boys. In fact she is the reason Peyton is sitting with Daemon instead of resting like he had decided that he would."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Peyton decided it would nightfall before you decided to go hunting. He also decided he was going to help in finding whoever used Witch to harm his family. Tersa decided he was going to keep watch over her boy."

Careful wording. To careful for Karla. "And?"

"And I'm telling you I'm not getting anywhere near her. Whatever mood she's riding… whatever dark path she is taking… she is not a witch I am willing to turn my back on."

Shit. Now he understood why the girls brought him here. Not to tell him about his boys but to tell him about Tersa.


	6. Chapter 6

Daemon coughed once his lungs burring as his chest tightened. Fear slamming into him. Hard. The knowledge that someone was holding him and he was in a bed with a tight shield around him was enough to push the fear back.

Had it been a dream?

No. He was in too much pain for a dream.

Fingers combed through his hair. No words but the motion was calming. Keeping his eyes shut would only keep him open for an attack. Painstakingly his eyes opened just a hair. Dimly lit room. Curtains pulled shut. He couldn't make out anything. Not a color. Not really shapes of furniture.

His head spun in a way that should have been frightening… Yet..

"Easy boyo. There is not one reason for you to be awake."

That voice. Deep tenor. Not Chaosti. "Peyton?"

He felt his brother prop up on his elbow to gaze down at him. Heard the deep sigh that was usually a prelude to this brother scolding him for being an idiot. Instead, "Karla will be in shortly to help you into a bath." Peyton paused, "Your safe Daemon. Completely safe."

He didn't know about that. Witch hated him. His brother … the only person who had really cared about him for 1700 years… wanted him dead. And his father… A shiver went through him… he didn't want to think about what his father would do once Witch told him everything.

The door to the hallway opened just as his brother placed a shield around the bed. It wouldn't keep Witch or the High Lord out, but would give him the few seconds to accept his death. Then he heard Karla's voice, "Daemon? Look at me."

That voice strong and commanding. Not his queen but he still listened. To many emotions slamming into him to be sure which would be dominate. "Karla?" Another cough this one felt like he had tore something inside of his chest.

"Peyton will draw a warm bath please."

He didn't hear his brother say anything but felt the shift from behind him. "Why am I alive?"

Not so much a question but a plea. "Darling, you need to calm down or I will bring your daughter in here. You remember her don't you?"

Ashlyn? Of course he remembered her. How could he not? Would she understand why he deserved to be punished? Probably. But she was much too young to witness that punishment… let alone help. "I deserve this."

Mother night. "Damn it to Hell. The only thing you deserve is a good whack upside the head for scaring me and your daughter." _Along with everyone else_.

That bit of snippiness was enough for him to think. He couldn't trust what he was thinking but he could trust her. He knew if he deserved to be punished Karla wouldn't hesitate. His hand shook violently as he reached out to her something already grasped within his loose fist.

Carefully she took his hand trying to offer any comfort that she could. The amount of fear and distrust that was pouring off of him would destroy any of the healing webs that he needed… Had he been wrapped in them. Luckily Ashlyn had been aware if the amount of fear her papa would wake with. "Daemon?" Something slipped into her hands as his eyes turned tear bright.

Peyton stepped out of the bathroom barely leashed rage danced I his eyes. A response to his brother's fear. Not saying a word he floated his brother's body to the tub ignoring the bandages and thin sleep pants. Ignoring Karla's demands to be gentle … and ignoring the way Daemon had shifted from fearful to panicked. Then plopped him into the water and glared. "And your ass better be still there when I get back." That snap of temper should not have calmed his brother. It did.

"Lord SaDiablo please see if the High Lords needs assistance."

For too long Peyton didn't move. Then he sighed seeing his brother now had the look of an apprehensive boy in his eyes… and no longer a scared warlord prince on the verge of breaking. "I'll go check on brainless while I'm gone."

Brainless. There was only one person he called that name to and was usually in order to start a fight with his other brother. The eyrien brother who was much younger then he was. Knowing this Karla narrowed her eyes. "You wake him you will be dealing with me." Waiting until he was out of the room she turned her attention to Daemon who was easing back from the fear. Sitting on the edge of the tub she waited until she had Daemon's attention. "Now we are going to have a calm discussion that will determine if you get to choose which bed you want to be tucked into."

Closing his eyes he pulled his knees to his chest. He knew that tone. It wasn't that of a riled up queen. No it was much worse. It was that of a riled up sister. "What kind of discussion?" HE asked with great caution.

So many things that needed smoothed out before he would accept a tonic. Hardest first then hopefully she would know how to handle him. "Why did you give me your jewelry?" Not just the consort's ring and wedding band … but ring of honor ad his jewels both red and black.

A typical sister question when said in that tone. "They belong to the lady. Will you see that she gets them?"

Not Daemon. She was looking right at him but she was speaking to young boy. "Fine I'll hold on to them until I have a chance to discuss things with her. I hope you won't be to upset if she decides to give them back to you."

Laying his head on his knees he looked to her more puzzled then worried. "Why would she do that? She didn't want to marry me in the first place. Hell I doubt she wanted me in her first circle."

Well the warlord prince woke up. Too bad he sounded on the verge of tears and was making sense. "Ok I'll bite why didn't the lady want to marry you and who would be foolish enough to force her to do just that."

"Her court would have broken if she didn't. It would have b-been my f-fault. "

Mother Night. She had been prepared to help him work through old scars… not new ones. Not wounds that would have no way to heal. Even if she explained the truth Daemon wouldn't believe her. Probably would never trust Jaenelle either. Now she understood why Draca had given both Lucivar and Daemon the kind of sanctuary that she had. Why she had granted Daemon his choice of rooms. Vanishing his jewels she took his hand, "I will discuss your concern with the court, however there are a few things you need to be aware of in the interim."

He took a few short breaths to calm himself. Finally smelling the mint and something else that was opening up his lungs. Finally feeling the burning in his back fading. "Will you find out if my debt to Lucivar is paid."

She forced a smile, "As I have already spoken to him I can assure you any debt to him is paid."

Daemon nodded, "It would be best if I stay away from his family. Should never had named his son."

Another wound At least Lucivar could deal with this one. "Draca granted you sanctuary. She has also informed me that you can choose any room or suite that you wish in any part of the Keep that you wish. Where ever you choose know the Lady will not be granted access to it unless you invite her."

A jolt went through him. "Why would Draca do that?"

"Because my darling you saved the realms from the taint and have asked damn little for yourself."

It wasn't until he was tucked back into his father's bed that he considered a place for his room. "Karla?" Since she was giving his back a good massage with a healing salve he waited until she paused. "Will you ask Draca if I can have a room where old servants rooms were."

"Where?"

"Foot of the mountain. It would take hours to walk there… so I won't be in the way. I think there is a kitchen."

Hours away. Another message. He was giving up hope. Oh he would survive but chances of anyone ever knowing if he needed anything or chances of him having any contact with another person would be slim. "I'll ask, then if it's acceptable I'll go see the area. I want you settled somewhere that you feel safe."

Safe? There was nowhere safe. Only someplace out of the way so he wouldn't kill innocent people when he died.

* * *

Gabrielle held on to Jazen's arm more for the idea for comfort then for any real need. "You don't mind do you? But this part of the Keep is creepy."

Jazen smiled, "As long as your consort doesn't mind."

Daemon had brought Jazen here shortly after saving Witch. He had sent his man of business to find him and offer him a position. In that time Jazen had become a trusted friend to most of the coven. Not just Daemon's valet but someone who was trusted enough to escort any of his sisters when they needed an escort. "I doubt Chaosti will mind." Then to Karla are we actually going to let Daemon have a room down here? Draca seemed surprised that he asked."

"I think she was more surprised about where he asked." Karla turned sharply, "One day soon I would like to know why my brother came down here to begin with."

Jazen looked to his feet since the question was more directed to him. "Prince Sadi likes to explore. I'm guessing he found this area during one of those times."

Gabrielle sighed, "Well, at least we won't have to worry about him getting into trouble down here. Other than a few windows the rooms are all filled with old parchment ."

"I thought about that to. I'm thinking about asking Draca about letting Daemon "work" by going through it. It would keep him sufficiently board for the next year or better."

"Oh my. You really don't think Daemon will live down here that long do you?"

"Don't be obtuse. Uncle Saetan said it will take Jaenelle three days to burn out the web. Another day or two for the court to get done expressing our thoughts about what happened. And at least a week for Draca to do whatever it is that required her to take Daemon's jewelry that was not his jewels. So I'm thinking within two weeks we should have a very snarly and pissed off warlord prince on our hands and that is before he finds out that his brother was also injured."

"Speaking of which… what are going to do with Lucivar? The physical injuries are not life threatening but it will take at least a month for his wings to be functional again unless we put him in healing web… that we already discussed not doing."

Turning another corner Karla sighed, "Lucivar is staying in bed until Jaenelle has a chance to speak with Daemon. Then I've decided Daemon is going to give his brother a good massage."

"Meaning Daemon is going to see the wounds."

"Exactly. Since he will already know about the web… and I'm hoping the High Lord has found the object that the web was attached to by then… Daemon should kick his brother's ass for not letting us treat him." She paused then growled, "And you are going to have a conversation with your cousin about why you threatened Jaenelle into marring him."

"I did not threaten anyone. I told my cousin that I would remove her consort until she figured out how to get him to accept her marriage proposal. You know as well as I do that no one makes Janelle do anything. If she truly didn't want to marry Daemon she wouldn't have. Hell if she didn't want him in her consort she wouldn't have. But she made that choice the first time they met."

"Ladies?"

"What?" Gabrielle snapped, then "I'm sorry you don't deserve my anger. What is it Jazen?"

"You have every right to your anger. However I think I see a door."

Karla sent out a light probe of this area. A large room that could be a receiving room or parlor. A long hallway that widened. A single room with an attached bathroom and a kitchen. "Thank you Jazen. I believe this is the spot Daemon requested."

stepping into the area Karla Nodded. The large room would be good for the first circle or family to stay in case Daemon needs anything. We can ask Draca if she minds a door being placed in the hallway to divide the space."

"Some screens and a hodgepodge of seats would be suitable for here. A few book shelves so we can read while resting or the demons of the family can rest while being close would be a good idea."

With a nod Karla went into what would be Daemon's undisputed territory. "This area is large enough for a couch and a couple of chairs. I would like an eyrien to look at it."

"You're thinking eyrie instead of cabin."

"I'm thinking Daemon has a fluid sense of décor and wouldn't mind his sister or cousins deciding what would suit the area."

Jazen turned , "The bedroom could accommodate a decent size bed just as large as the ones at the Hall. A small wardrobe closet and a chair would sit nicely in the room. Maybe a small night stand that could double as a book shelf."

Karla smiled. Jazen didn't just take care of Daemon's wardrobe he took care of Daemon. He knew what the man accepted in his private area probably better than anyone else. "Your friend is hearth witch isn't she?"

A shiver when though Jazen. He had able to keep his relationship very quite. She didn't work at the Hall. In fact she wanted to own her own little inn. If she ever had the money to do so. While he was content to work for Prince Sadi. So how had Karla found out about her? "She is?"

"And she isn't currently employed anywhere … correct?"

"Yes?" Oh he didn't like where this was going.

"Good. Please see if she would mind taking care of this area. You trust her so Daemon should be comfortable with her. Mrs. Beal has already mentioned she was a decent cook. Since the pay will be generous and she will have a room here she can save up for whatever it is that she is wanting."

Jazen stumbled back a step, "How.."

"Darling, Marian speaks regularly with Mrs. Beal. In turn they discuss the staff and who is making eyes at whom. And…" Karla stepped up to him, "Just because you work for Daemon does not mean you have to live at the Hall. There is not a single reason for you to not have a life outside of work. I'm sure Daemon would agree."


	7. Chapter 7

Daemon lazily let his eyes flutter open. His chest still hurt but not as bad… where the rest of him just ached.

"Easy namesake."

His father's voice filled with worry not anger. Then something pressed to his dry lips. A reed. Something the coven discovered as children to drink from and annoy the adults. Still he accepted the drink. Tonic he corrected after a sip and the warmth flowed through him easing his lungs. "Father?"

"You're in your private room. Karla is currently deciding who has access to this part of the Keep."

For a moment he didn't speak then, "Draca agreed?"

Too much of a small boy in those words and nothing of the warlord prince. "Draca is practical. You need to step back to feel safe. Even within her home. If this is what you need she is pleased to accommodate you for as long as you need. Whenever you need."

Something wasn't right here… something… carefully he asked, "Did you speak to that lady?"

So much fear in those words. Too much for a man to have and still think he was wanted by his queen… or for that matter by anyone. "Are you ready to listen?"

Slowly he sat up in the bed. If he was going to be condemned he was going to face it head on. "Yes."

Saetan looked into his son's eyes making sure he had his full attention. Didn't like what he saw no more than Karla had. "The Lady will be at the Hall in the Dark realm till later tonight. But Yes I have spoken to her."

"Is it acceptable for me to remain here?"

Too much worry… and too much of a small child testing to see how much trouble he was in. "If the lady accepts it or not is of no consequence. Draca has given you this area. It is now a restricted place open only to those you allow with the acceptation of those who serve the Keep itself."

For a long time Daemon was quite. Finally he nodded. Not really understanding but accepting what was being said without question. "How did I get here?"

"My darling you have been in a healing sleep for two days. Karla didn't like how you were breathing. However it gave your uncle and I time to find furniture that would suit the space. Jazen seems pleased with the choices as well as your personal hearth witch."

"I don't have personal hearth witch."

And there was a snarl he was looking for. "You do now. She is responsible for your suite including making sure you have meals. In addition there is a parlor that the healers put together just outside your suite that she will tend to. Both she and Jazen also have rooms close by."

He was unwanted by his queen. Hated by his wife. Despised by his brother and a threat to Witch. So how was being taken care of by anyone proper? The answer… He was a black jeweled warlord prince and they were handling him with care so he wouldn't turn on everyone.

Witch should just break him and save everyone the time and effort of keeping him. No that would be a measure of kindness that he didn't deserve.

* * *

Jaenelle shuffled through the gate. Her skull felt like it was going to crack open at any moment. The feeling of the web burning out still making her skin crawl. Yet she was not complaining. No matter how much she wanted to sleep. How much her head ached… she deserved this. She could choose to blame the witch that had created the web. Choose to blame whoever had paid her for that bit of craft. But she was choosing to blame herself for not double checking each gift before she touched it.

She was Witch. The strongest to ever be born before her daughter. She shouldn't have fallen prey to a tangled web.

Now to see what she could fix… and hope Daemon would forgive her. Hope her brother and first escort would be able to look at her and not forever see the events that she forced him to watched. Doubted either would ever be able to ever be alone with her.

Saetan was just outside the room that housed the gate when she stepped into the hallway. "High Lord?"

Saetan narrowed his eyes. "You should be resting."

"Every minute I spend resting both of your sons slip further into themselves… and their own doubt."

Hard to argue when she was right. Lucivar was refusing anything that would help him or even take away a fraction of the pain. And Daemon? Other than eating Jazen was worried that what was in the room was nothing more than an empty husk. "Both Karla and Gabrielle are waiting for you."

She nodded once and shuffled into the private room where both queens were waiting for her. The moment she entered the room Karla narrowed her eyes, "Is the web gone? Completely and totally gone."

How had Karla managed to have that much anger in her voice without showing any outward signs? "I swear by my jewels it's completely burned out. However the items that the webs were attached to are still within the Hall. Because of the way it was made I should not be the one to retrieve it or be near it. Now that it has been activated even shielded I don't know if I would be able to protect myself from it. However it is of no harm to anyone who is not of my blood."

That was more information than any of them had been expecting. "You know how it was made?"

"The web held the answers of how it worked. Another time I might be interested in it. Not today." Carefully she took her seat still keeping her eyes closed. "How is Daemon?"

For a moment neither Karla nor Gabrielle spoke. Then Karla took a deep breath. "Physically he is no worse than he was before your first wedding. Emotionally he's running scared. Mentally? Ashlyn is protecting his chalice. Don't expect your daughter to continue hiding behind the mask we call humanity if her papa becomes anymore unstable. In fact I wouldn't count on your son either."

That made her open her eyes. "You spoke to them?"

"Darling when your children are pissed they don't speak they growl. But they did warn me they will not tolerate anything more happening to their papa. I dare not think about what they can do."

"Mother night." Jaenelle gasped, "What is the chance I'll get close enough to Daemon to speak to him?"

Karla leaned forward not hiding her anger and growled, "The demons of hell would be reborn before you got close enough to Daemon's rooms."

If she would have said Hell would freeze over she would have scare the residents with a winter storm. Having the residents reborn? Not something she could do. Not something anyone could do. The fact that Karla a friend that she had known almost all of her life was this pissed off at her… yes getting near Daemon would be on his terms not hers. "I see."

"However." Gabrielle started seeing Karla was ready to express her anger and frustration before anyone else tried. She called in a silver tray just in front of Jaenelle. Daemon's jewelry sitting on it. "Draca did finish her work. Both his wedding band and Consorts ring now have the same shield that protects the Keep braided into it. It's set so even a shiver of fear or pain and it will protect him. Also while he is in the Keep what protects the Keep now protects Daemon."

"Draca is well beyond mad then."

"Darling, Draca has agreed what happen while you were tangled within the web is not your fault. However not sensing the web is. The spiders are going to help you correct that for future reference."

"In that case I want the entire first circle to learn how to sense this kind of web before it is active. And learn how to defend against it."

"Agreed." Three voiced all equally annoyed with her.

"And Lucivar?"

"Lucivar is harder. He has refused anything that might ease his discomfort. He had a bath soak the first day and a tonic to help him rest. He is hold up in his father's room fighting physical pain along with slowly bleeding from soul wounds. His chalice is shaky but whole but I have the strong sense that one wrong word would shatter it."

Saetan came around to look at his queen, "When he finally sleeps he wakes crying. The one time I wrapped him in a sleep web he nearly broke his chalice running from whatever dark memory he was running from."

"Lucivar doesn't run… He…"

"For 1700 years he had his brother. For the first time he was responsible for causing his brother harm. Not just a game they played to hurt each other but actually held the weapon that hurt his brother. He's having a hard time coming to terms that he almost killed his brother."

Swallowing hard Jaenelle closed her eyes. "High Lord you need to be the one to retrieve the web. Before that please inform Prince Sadi that I am requesting an audience. The place of that audience if granted will be up to him."

Saetan narrowed his golden eyes but said noting as he left the room. Whether or not if he thought it a good idea or not he wouldn't say… but he would convey the message exactly as given to him as well as the answer.

* * *

Saetan paused at where the warning web that separated Daemon's private place from the rest of the Keep. Just standing here he could feel the emotions pouring off of his son. Oh he was attempting to mask them… but not well enough.

Caching Jazen's watchful glance he asked, "How is he?" Not that he couldn't figure it out.

Jazen closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "He told Katie, his perusal hearth witch that she as the authority to do just about anything she wants outside his bedroom. He has also refused to step foot outside that room."

Wonderful. He had hoped Daemon would respond better to Jaenelle being in the Keep. Wasn't to surprised that he wasn't. "Did he eat?"

"He had his tonic before the lady arrived."

Not an answer but an answer. Nodding Saetan took the final step into the sitting room. Could just make out another voice coming from the bedroom. Peering into the room, "Peyton?"

Slowly bringing his finger to his lip Peyton pointed to the sitting room. Gliding out of the door he made sure it was closed before speaking, "He's finally resting."

That didn't explain anything. So he waited.

"Lucivar asked me to find out if he would be welcome down here. Game of cards or something."

"And?"

"It would be best if my brother doesn't know both Revenar and myself are second circle."

"Let's go to the parlor and you can tell me what you can't here."

The moment they enter the room the coven had declared as a resting place Peyton to calmly said, "If she comes down here I will do more then beat her ass."

Ignoring the threat Saetan asked, "What about Lucivar?"

"I asked Daemon if he felt up to seeing his brother. HE asked why I was asking. I then very carefully said Lucivar was wanted to play some cards."

"And?"

"And my brother broke. Whatever control he was starting to regain on his emotions snapped. He was telling me… asking me… what he did to piss Lucivar off. Why he wanted to see him in pain. Then how much more flesh he wanted to strip from his body. That was when he felt her step through the gate." Payton paused and turned away from his father, "Given enough time I might be able to get him comfortable for Lucivar to speak to him. As it is right now… I doubt that will ever happen with the lady residing in the Keep."

Shit. "I'll see what I can do. In the mean time see if you can ruffle Lucivar up."

"Father?"

A raised eyebrow was his only response.

"Lucivar is in pain. Physical pain. HE's not letting anyone who might help get within a hundred paces of him. I doubt if Daemon doesn't speak to him soon whatever damage that he is hiding will become permanent."

* * *

Carefully moving a stray lock of hair from Daemon's eyes Saetan forced a smile as his son's eyes fluttered open.

"High Lord?"

Not father which Daemon had called him this morning. "Easy namesake. Or your fear is going to damage the healing webs that you need right now."

Daemon wiped his face slowly letting his mind wake up. "Why are you here?"

No easy way to say this. And no way to gauge how his son would react. "Two reason. One your brother needs a good massage." Calling a jar he placed it into Daemon's hand, "Karla made this for you to use."

"Which brother?"

A tiny growl more at from being asked to leave his cozy room or possible be woken up then from the possibility of actually being helpful. "Lucivar. And Before you start explaining why you can't. He asked for you to do so. Apparently his wife can't do what you can." Not exactly but close enough to sounding truthful.

Glancing at the jar Daemon slowly sat up. "Is that why he sent Payton down here?"

Not exactly. "Yes. Peyton didn't get a chance to ask what he needed to."

Vanishing the jar Daemon nodded. "He can come down here."

One problem solved. Maybe. Now just to get his other son down here and convince him this was his idea. A flicker of a thought to Peyton then, "Your other brother and cousin are bringing him down. Expect him to be rumpled."

"Of course. Why would I not think in the time it would take Lucivar to come here that Peyton wouldn't do something to rumple him?"

At least his son was returning. "In the mean time I was asked to convey a message. Your answer will be delivered exactly as you give it to me."

"What message?"

Too much fear and distrust in those words. "The lady is requesting an audience at your discretion."

"What is the continuance of refusing?"

"If you refuse the lady will go stay at either her townhouse in Scelt or at her cabin until you feel up to meeting her. However long that might be."

"She won't come down here?" Not a question a plea.

"No one will come down here unless they have your expressed permission. Except myself. Being your father has its advantages." And there was the ghost of a smile he was hoping for.

"When do you have to give the Lady a response?"

"When it is given to me. However I think spending some time with your brother is more important right now."

And that told him everything he needed to hear. His father would stand by any decision he made regardless of how selfish. At least for the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Air walking down the side of the dark mountain wasn't the best way to get to Daemon's room. Actually wasn't the smartest choice that he could make at all. But walking on air was much better then walking on solid ground. At least his feet didn't hurt as bad this way. The fact that his annoying older brother and cousin were walking with him only added an edginess that shouldn't be there. "Why is Daemon going to give me a massage?" Not that he minded. On the contrary if Daemon was inclined there was no one better at giving them. Not even by those who made a living doing so.

"Because our father told your brother that you requested it."

No he requested a game of cards. Or anything that Daemon might tolerate. Not a massage that would result in his brother not only looking at things that a healer actually should see. Perhaps he should see Karla before seeing his brother. Seeing the ground just a few steps away he didn't have the time. "One day I want an answer why my brother is in this part of the Keep."

Revenar paused, "Don't snarl at him. Or question his room. He's already having a hard enough time thinking straight."

Shit a warning like that form this cousin. "Before I see him… how much does he know and how much has he in correctly pieced together?"

Peyton closed his eyes. "Karla told him that he no longer owes a debt to you. He doesn't truest that. Given the conversation I had with him I'm pretty sure if you told him you wanted every bit of skin from his body he would let you strip it from his bones and never ask why."

"As long as it came with the promise I would forgive. That is what you're saying." Mother night let that be what he was saying.

"No. Whatever Daemon is choosing to believe … it does not end with you forgiving him. The fact you are requesting this massage is because you need it not because you forgive him. So some shit like that."

Shit. Maybe was a good thing a healer didn't get a good look at everything. He just hoped his brother didn't go after Witch because of it.

* * *

Lucivar took one look at his brother and didn't like what he saw. The way Daemon wouldn't look at him. "Daemon?"

His hands shook so he kept them in his pockets. "The High Lord said you wanted a massage, but that's not why you're here is it?"

Choosing not to step into Daemon's bedroom, Lucivar leaned on the doorframe, "Alright I'll bit why do you think I'm down here."

"You're shielded."

"I am, because our brother is too unpredictable and I didn't feel like getting in a tussle with him."

"Peyton?"

It wasn't a smile but the fear and distrust was leaving his brother's eyes. "You think our eldest brother would pick a fight with me?"

Finally Daemon met his gaze, "Shoulders or back?"

His shoulders were raw and his back, he was sure was infected. "I want a promise."

"What?"

So much distrust in that one word it made his heart ache. "You won't have every little darling that knows healing c raft down here."

Daemon pointed to the bed. "You're not shielded from Peyton are you?"

Lying down on Daemon's bed he shrugged, "It made sense at the time."

His hands hovered just over Lucivar's back. Daemon narrowed his eyes getting a feel for what was under his vest as well as under his tightest ebon gray shield. "Are you dissolving the sight shield or am I breaking it?"

A moment to fight with himself that he had wanted Daemon to see the wounds so he knew with certainly what was said was forced. Another moment to make himself believe that it was the right choice to make. Then he dissolved the shield. And waited.

* * *

Daemon saw the flesh. Oh some of it had signs of healing. What had gone nearly to the bone however was showing signs of infection. Calling the jar of healing salve he looked at it then at Lucivar's back. It wouldn't help. However, his father was nearby. *Father?*

Caution mixed with not fear but temper was on that thread. *Namesake?*

*I need Karla to look at something then inform the lady I will meet her in the formal receiving room.*

Formal which meant his son wasn't looking to hear the lady out he was going to say something. Whatever it was he could almost bet no one would be happy about it.

* * *

Karla rushed in the room and gasped seeing Lucivar's back and legs. "I'm going to throttle him."

"Lady?"

"Damn him. He showed us some of it three days ago. If he would have lets us know it was this bad…" She took a deep breath. "Will it be alright if he remains here for a day or two?"

Daemon shrugged and offered the only answer he could come up with. "As long as the Lady doesn't mind."

* * *

Jaenelle sat in the formal receiving room and waited. She could pace. But the movement made her worry more about this meeting. More so now that Karla had the feeling Daemon was not only coming to this meeting to say what he needed to be said… but also coming to see why she the queen wanted to see him.

She felt him drawing closer. Felt him come in the main doors on this level which meant he was outside in the cold air while fighting to clear up the illness in his lungs. Karla would have to deal with that, Daemon wouldn't trust her enough to… not right now.

Slowly she got to her feet just as he opened the door. There was anger in those eyes. Not the fear that she had expected. "Prince?"

He came only as far as the visitor's chair. Not close enough to touch. Nor did he take a seat. "I have something to say.'

The tray that Karla had given her with Daemon's jewels hovered just in front of him. "Before you say what you need to. These belong to you. Also Draca put shields in both the consorts ring and your wedding band. When activated Even Ashlyn and myself will not be able to penetrate it."

Daemon looked at the tray then vanished everything not even bothering to put any of the jewelry on. "I ask that you let me speak before you interrupt."

She nodded taking a step behind her own chair. Not a defensive move but hoping the space would be enough for him to talk to her not as his queen but as a woman who did something she needs to be reprimanded for.

He took a breath then closed his eyes choosing to have this conversation without looking at her. "If you require every piece of flesh from my body take it. It's yours… but do not harm my brother. You want him to collect whatever I debt I owe you fine. He's loyal to you... there was… is… no need to do that to him. No reason to inflict pain … " He stopped and swayed something settled in him. Shifted in the wrong place. His voice quitted to just a above a whisper, "You didn't have to marry me. You didn't have to accept me back in your court. I would have stayed in the cabin the High lord built." His eyes open now. "You have my word there won't be any further problems. At least not from me."

"Daemon…"

"I'll remain in the room Draca has given me. You have my word I won't bother your first escort while he rest." He turned to leave.

"Daemon … It was a web... I"

"I know the web Lady. I knew that first day. It brings out a person's true nature and desires. The other web increases the need for payment." He turned back toward her, "You didn't have to hurt Lucivar. You didn't have to use him that way." He was out the room before she could say anything else.

* * *

Lucivar barely opened his eyes when Daemon slipped back into his bedroom. Whatever tonic Karla had made was taking out most of the pain but making it very hard to keep his eyes open. "Daemon?" a thin cover came around his back.

Then Daemon's voice, "If it's too much I'll remove it."

Too much? There was barely enough fibers to be called a cover… the warming spells on the other hand… "It's fine."

He didn't hear his brother move. Didn't hear anything just let the darkness take him.

* * *

When his eyes finally opened the room was full dark. He guessed he must have slept for a few hours at least a few orbs of witchlight and he could see the room. Could see Daemon pressed into the far corner not near either the door to the sitting area or the bathroom. Carefully he slid over to him and pondered about the copper markers laid out in front of his brother. Then he felt the shield. "Daemon?"

The gold eyes that looked at him were his brother's but they had the feel of a slave. "If I'm bothering you I'll find somewhere else to sleep."

There was room on the bed if they had to share. Hell there was couch long enough for his brother to lie on. Somehow he didn't think his brother would use either. "This is your room bastard. You can sleep on the bed."

"When you leave you can take it with you."

What the hell? "I'm a bit fuzzy. You mind speaking a bit more clearly?"

Daemon's eyes closed. "Draca is allowing me use this room."

"Yes. I'm a wear of that." Dangerous ground he could feel it. "Why don't you lower the shield and we'll discuss it."

"The shield keeps my stench off the furniture."

What stench? "It's your furniture bastard."

"No." Daemon stopped talking and turned presses his face back into his lap. "I'm bothering you."

Something was bothering him at least that they could agree on. "Why is that important?"

"Promised I wouldn't bother you." The shield tightened around him just a few inches. An aurora shield around that then some kind of illusion keeping his brother hidden behind his shield.

He father wasn't in the Keep. Peyton was. He was tired and sore but he needed answers and he needed them now. *Peyton*

*How's the puppy*

That tone told him his brother was paying close attention to something and was about to voice his opinion. With luck he would never hear it. *I need you*

A moment later Peyton slipped in the room. Too clear he had been close by. "Mind explaining…"

Peyton looked at the shield, "Shit." He paused pointing at the cloudy mist behind a shield, "Can he hear us?"

"No. I'm pretty sure the shield keeps him from hearing us but also us from hearing him. Now what happened?" Later he would worry about it. Right now it was sheer luck so he could have this conversation.

"Sometime between seeing your back and seeing Karla Daemon shifted from being pissed off to cautious. Then from the time it took him to go from _outside_ the Keep to the formal receiving room… Jaenelle thinks something snapped. Daemon recognized the web she was wrapped in. Or at least partly. Witch said it had been changed from the one Daemon knew how to make. And it worried her that he didn't try to burn it out that first day."

"Would he have been able to?"

"Not completely but enough for Witch to realize what she was seeing wasn't a dreamscape. As it was it took her three days to understand the difference but she was having hard time finding the web. Which is why father went with one of the other black widows to find what it had been attached to. Witch thinks he should be able to find it but Daemon will be needed to figure out who sent it."

Lucivar glanced at his brother helpless behind his shield. "Fine then I'll get him all nice and pissed off before father returns."

"What are you going to do?"

"I need a few reassurances. One Kat better well be shielded if he goes after her."

"You think he will?"

"Depends on if I can convince him my sister can help me or if he remembers she is also the one that did this to begin with."

"Not a whole lot of room to work with. But what else do you need."

Now Lucivar squeezed the bridge of his nose already knowing the lectures he would hear when this was over, "I don't want to hear a word how stupid or male this is, or be lectured about what I'm about to do. It is the only way to help my brother right now without scaring the entire realm. Which if this doesn't work I'm going to ask Ashlyn to do just that." He paused, "And make sure any healer that is close right now is far enough away so when Daemon calls for them it take a while to get here."

"Why?"

"Because if I can get him talking things should work themselves out." He hoped.

* * *

He knew this was a dumb idea when he had it. As the cold water touched his skin he just hoped it wouldn't ruin any of the healing webs. Shivering he dried himself off then made sure it didn't look like he had just stepped out of the shower. Not that he thought Daemon would look but if did he could always say he was trying to warm himself up.

It sounded plausible.

Creeping over to where Daemon was hiding behind his shield Lucivar carefully pressed on it. His hand deliberately shaking as he did. If his brother didn't lower the shield he would be unconscious on the floor within a few minutes. Not from cold but from pain that was worse than it had been before.

Maybe this had been a bad idea… maybe…

The illusion of mist fell as his brother looked at him. First with puzzlement then worry that had him breaking his shields. Getting quickly to his feet Daemon grabbed his brother by his arms, "What…" Cold registered in his fingers.

"C-cold. C-can't , g-g-get warm." He hated how his voice quivered but he couldn't get his teeth from chattering.

Taking as much of Lucivar's weight as he could he helped his brother on the bed. The warming spells were still holding. They should have kept his brother comfortable… Didn't matter. The only thing that did was getting him warmed up and find a healer to do something. Stripping off his shirt he placed it around Lucivar along with the cover that now lay messily on the bed. "I'm going to lay with you until a healer comes down here."

Pain and cold that was all he could think about. The thought of Daemon learning he had done this deliberately…. He would deal with that if he had to. "Member the l-last time you held me like this?"

Daemon narrowed his eyes. "I do. And I can't decide if that time was worse or this one."

"I-I'm not covered in filth this time."

"Good for you. Saves me from scrapping it off of you."

"J-just m-my back." Damn he was cold. No worse the burning in his legs felt like the fire had been relit. Felt like it was going to the bone now. Lucivar snuggled closer to Daemon trying to get as much warmth right now as possible, "N-need Kat." It was a risk asking for her. He was in too much pain to think about that.

Daemon stiffened. "Karla will be here shortly."

"She caused this she …"

A deep breath *Karla?*

She was already on her way back to Daemon's room. One day she would find out why Peyton had ordered everyone who had been in that room to be in the main part of the Keep. Somehow she didn't think she would be in the same room with the ass when they had that discussion. *Daemon?*

*Bring the Lady. I'll try not to throttle her*

That deep growl. They had been waiting for months to hear it. *I'll bring her.*

* * *

Lucivar knew the moment a single tear left his eyes but he couldn't help it. Without stepping on the killing edge he couldn't deal with the pain that was getting worse with each breath. He knew the moment the single tear touched Daemon's skin. Knew because the cold that wrapped around him hadn't been from the water.

A breath more and the cold was gone completely leashed. The temper of the man who had created that cold was so tightly leashed that laying next to him he couldn't know for sure what side of Daemon's temper he was now dealing with at least not until those long dark nail of his, ran through his hair. Calming… soothing. He had wanted to provoke Daemon into snarling. Perhaps provoke him enough to have a very loud discussion with the lady that should end with her playing with the sadist for a few hours of cuddles. He had not wanted to provoke The Sadist into playing the part of being his shield.

Ok fine the thought had crossed his mind. And been dismissed just as fast.

Daemon wasn't sound enough to have that side of his nature provoked without deadly consequences. At least not yet.

Wiping the tear from his eyes he tried not to move too much Lucivar whispered, "It's just pain. Didn't think …"

"Shh. Hush now prick."

Shit. He didn't like the soft coo any better then he likes the nails combing his hair. If he tried to reach out to anyone Daemon might think he was being tricked. If he didn't…

Too late he felt her and Karla running into the sitting area. Heard Jaenelle gasp, "Mother night."

Didn't hear Damon say a word but his hand was becoming possessive and more terrifying then the pain.

* * *

Jaenelle slid into the room making sure not to get to close to Daemon. He wasn't giving off signs of temper but his eyes… those cold dark eyes… oh he was one breath form being feral. And all that anger was directed at her.

Which she did deserve. However Lucivar could be destroyed if his temper slipped even for a second.

She couldn't check Lucivar's back not with Daemon keeping his brother between himself and a wall but his legs… A quick probe and she found the reason for the pain… well at least some of it. Later she would dent Lucivar's head from doing something so male that it bordered insanity.

Calling in a knife she cut into her hand and ignored Daemon's snarl. At least for a moment. If he was reacting to her blood… to his queen's blood flowing then there was hope that she could mend things. However if he was reacting to her getting near his brother with a knife…. All things in time.

Letting a few drops of blood from her hand drip onto Lucivar's legs the web that was keeping him in pain they became visible but didn't break. A choice and it would mean Daemon would have to trust her. "Prince Sadi I need a drop or two of your blood." She could burn the web out but the pain Lucivar would feel would be intolerable. The web offered her another solution if Daemon trusted her.

Laying Lucivar's head on the pillow he moved slowly toward her. Another breath and he took the offered knife from her hand. A heart beat more and he sealed the cut that she had caused on her hand before cutting his own. Before a single drop of his blood touched his brother a sleep web snapped around him.

Jaenelle sighed as the web broke. Carefully she checked the rest of what her eyes were seeing. "The rest will heal if he stops doing things to make the injury worse."

"Lady?"

The deep snarl in that one word should be caused for celebration if she didn't suspect Daemon would go for her throat. Her eyes locked on Lucivar as she let her voice tell his brother what exactly what he had done. Let her first escort know she was not pleased with him. "He refused help for days then after receiving help deliberately did something to make himself worse. I suspect you know how to deal with him about both."

Daemon's eyes changed from pissed off to puzzled, "Why would the prick hurt himself?"

To get us in the same room. She couldn't say that so she shrugged, "I cannot assume why _your_ brother does half of the things that he does." She paused seeing if he sensed the lie then continued, "Now I would like to see his back. Karla had already mentioned a few things looked infected."

Still keeping his eye on her, Daemon helped shift Lucivar to his belly. He had seen the wounds earlier but now… "If they would have been seen three days ago would they be this bad."

She owed it to herself to keep a straight face. Not because there was anything funny about this but Daemon almost sounded like himself. Almost sounded like he was considering throttling his brother. "No. A proper bath soak made for deep wounds would have cleaned the wounds out. A stronger salve and tonic would have help heal the flesh. In fact it would have helped his legs and feet but would have done nothing for the pain."

For just a breath Daemon closed his eyes before he asked, "You want to kick his ass or should I?"

That sounded almost like her Daemon. Almost there was still some distrust in the voice. "I think you would have a better chance of making him realize that he was an idiot. Now Karla and I will make him something so he can rest. It would be best if he doesn't have to move too much."

"How much is he allowed to?"

Since Daemon's was now glaring at his brother and Lucivar was trying his best to look innocent understanding he was an idiot… she made a quick assessment. "Bathroom and back to bed at least for the next couple days. Or until you have him snarling."

"Sweetheart I can have my brother snarling in under ten minutes. But he'll keep his ass where I tell him since he decided to piss me off today."

Now that sounded like Daemon. No hint of fear. No suspicion just Daemon. "I'll let Marian know she can yell at him once he's well enough to come see her." She paused, "Daemon?"

"I need time. My mind … it's not right. I'm not sure it ever will be."

She took a breath, "Papa is finding the items that the web was attached to. He would like your help in finding whoever sent it. Other than that if you need me to be somewhere else I'll go to my cabin."

"That's not necessary."

A carefully nod and she slipped past him. On his small dining table she left a few pieces of paper, "Papa helped with the wording." Then she was out the door before she did or said something that would either scare him or piss him off enough not to ever forgive her.


	9. Chapter 9

With Lucivar was mostly asleep, Daemon cautiously slid over to the table to retrieve the parchment. Karla was in the kitchen working on the tonic so he had a moment to read… his eyes scanned the first page and he landed hard in the chair.

"Karla?" His voice broke has his world crumbled around him. He had thought…It didn't matter what he had thought….

Karla poked her head around the corner seeing Daemon trembling. Not a good sign since a moment ago he sounded closer to snarly over protective warlord prince. "What's wrong?"

He handed her the papers, "I… "

She took a seat next to him and laid the paper on the table so she could point out what he wasn't seeing. "This is a _temporary_ suspension of your position. Not because you have done anything wrong but because the lady has. The coven decided you need to step back. Uncle Saetan agrees that you need to step back for a while. Uncle Andulvar thinks that you need to have some time to be Daemon without being the black widow in charge of protecting everyone. The rest of the family also agrees."

A few slow forced breaths to calm himself before he was able to say, "Define temporary." Maybe it wasn't as bad as he was thinking…

Slowly she took a deep breath. "That is up to you. With all that has happened between you triggering a web a and nearly destroying yourself then with what happen after the second wedding we figured you might want some time for yourself."

By himself. Without his children. That's what she was saying. Wasn't it?

Pulling out the second paper she sat back. "Now, since the court has no reason to be in this room or near this part of the Keep. This is a list of everyone who is allowed to visit in this part of the Keep or disturb you at their desecration."

He expected a hand full of names not… "You said the court isn't allowed down here."

"I did."

Her smile was not comforting. "The how is Chaosti, Aaron or any other name on this list allowed …"

"Well the way we see it… Since you have known all of the boyos and the ladies since we were all young you inherited us as cousins or sisters. Then you have the ones that you rescued who are undeniably your sisters. Of course you also have your blood related family and more cousins."

Mother Night. His head swam. "Let me see that." He pulled the list from her hands. The only name that wasn't there was Jaenelle's.

As Daemon reviewed his list of newly declared cousins and sisters Karla's eyes scanned the last two pages and she gasped, "She didn't mention this to me. How could she not…"

Worried about Karla's gasping in surprise he took the two pages expecting something to warrant the worry that was building. A slow reluctant smile twitched his lips, "Can she do this?"

Karla looked past his newly placed double door. "Jaenelle says a copy is already accepted by Draca. And Draca gave her the book where a few special cases that have happen through the years for a father to be given parental rights before the birthright ceremony." She pursued her lips, "She didn't mention this to me."

Something settled inside him. Felt right. "So… the babies…"

"Tomorrow." The look of why weighed heavy on her decision. "Lucivar needs to sleep tonight."

"Karla cut the crap. What are you trying not to tell me?"

 _Well the warlord prince woke up_. She thought tartly. Taking a careful breath she closed her eyes, "Lucivar hasn't been sleeping. In fact this is the longest he has even closed his eyes if you count all the minutes together since coming here."

"Payton said he was held up in father's room." When his brother had mentioned it … something hadn't felt right but he hadn't asked questions then. Maybe he should have.

"Pacing. Which I will yell at him for since I have now had a good look at his legs and feet. When he wasn't pacing he was in Uncle Andulvar's room honing blades that were already well past making the air bleed. The few times someone when was able to coax him to close his eyes he woke up…" She paused trying to find the right words without worrying Daemon but also telling to handle his brother with care. "… he's running from something. Or whatever it is he's dreaming of he can't fight. I'm not sure. Uncle Saetan dropped him in a sleep web which resulted in your brother almost shattering his mind."

That didn't sound like his brother. Not even before they had came to Kaeleer. His brother had always met any challenge on his terms. Always. Even if he had to meet that challenge with his fist. "Lucivar doesn't run… it's…"

"He needs to feel safe. Right now your room is very safe. So he can sleep and work through whatever memories he's running from. But no one who knows Lucivar will ever admit to knowing something is causing him to run scared. But all of your cousins are sharpening their knifes should Lucivar decide to tell them that he needs there help dealing with whatever it is. Assuming of course the bitch is still alive."

Daemon took a breath. So many messages there. More than that at least one black widow knew at least some of what his brother was dreaming of. "So am I getting him all pissed off or holding him while he tells me what's wrong."

"Either. But his wife would love to be able to sleep in the same room with him at some point."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning the one time she slipped into uncle Saetan's room just to see if he was comfortable he pulled a knife to her throat. She was shielded by your father … He didn't seem to know who she was until Uncle Saetan came an and more or less forced him the half a step back from the killing edge. That was last night."

"Shit." Getting to his feet he peered into his room and his brother who looked comfortable. Really looking at he wondered if he truly was or if whatever dreamscape he was walking would turn dark much too fast. "What do you need me to do?"

"The tonic he needs to heal won't make him sleep. But will keep him fuzzy numb. It may also give him the incentive to talk about whatever it is that is bothering him."

"Does Jaenelle know what happened or…"

"She's piecing things together." Karla paused before choosing what she could say versus what she wanted to. Finally decided on, "What was told to uncle Saetan was that she was watching what she _thought_ was a memory. To her was like recalling a memory of a play that she had seen. She knew what was happening but because it was a memory she couldn't change anything. You should know your father and uncle are currently reading everything you had written about Lucivar in your books."

"Prudent decision you should remind both that the bitches in those books are long dead. If the High lord really needs proof I can give him the location to some of the bodies."

Her smile wobbled, "I'm sure that won't be necessary."

* * *

Lucivar's eyes barely fluttered open. He was numb and exhausted. But the smell coming from the kitchen smelled wonderful. The thought of getting up and seeing what Daemon was making came into his mind just as the thought of what would happen if he so much breathed in a way that irritated his brother.

A breath longer and Daemon was standing in the doorway holding a tray. "Since I'm assuming you haven't ate anything…"

Slowly he sat up thankful right now that very little hurt. "I ate some."

Carefully sitting on the edge of the bed and letting the tray float above Lucivar's lap Daemon closed his eye. "We need to have a conversation. It's not going to be pleasant for either of us but we are going to have it. And If I need to kick your ass to get answers it will piss off the healers but I will break bone if I need to."

Shit. Daemon wasn't bluffing. Worse still if he made Daemon get into a tussle over anything, any injury Daemon caused to him would piss off everyone in the family. And if he did anything that might hurt his brother their father would kick his ass. "What kind of conversation?"

"The one that explains why the hell you didn't let a healer actually treat you three days ago."

Oh that he could deal with. Problem was he had a feeling no matter what he said his brother would come to his own conclusions. "I need a promise first."

Daemon raised his eyebrow before answering, "I take it you want anything said to stay between us?" With Lucivar's nod, Daemon continued, "As long as there is no need to tell a healer or black widow, nothing will be said to anyone."

And that was more then he thought his brother would agree to. Adjusting to a more comfortable then took a careful breath. "For most of our lives there was an understanding between us. No matter what we did to each other we would still be there for each other. We knew if one of us did something to hurt the other there was a reason for it."

Slowly and carefully Daemon wrapped several layers of webs around his brother. He didn't want to take away anything he was feeling or thinking but wanted to relax him enough for him to say what he needed without reliving centuries of scars.

"Every time before this you knew what I was going through. Sometimes I was able to tell you but the other times you knew. Even when we had the entire realm between us."

"I always knew where you were. Sometimes I paid people to find out what they could. Nothing obvious but if I thought you were…"

"Weak…"

"Hurt. You were never weak prick."

Lucivar nodded with understanding. "I always wondered how you knew."

"Now what does that with my brother doing something to hurt himself?"

Shit. If that was the stance Daemon was going to take there was no way he would ever let this go. "It was stupid but I thought if you saw I was being forced to say and do what was going on then maybe you would forgive me."

Daemon took a deep breath letting what wasn't being said sink in. "You didn't trust if you told me what was going on I wouldn't believe you?"

"Eventually but I assumed a few decades would pass first. But I knew if you saw proof …"

For several moments neither spoke then Daemon ran his fingers through his hair, "Did it ever occur to you if a healer showed me I would have known the same thing?"

"Couldn't trust you would trust them."

Shifting so he could pull his brother to his chest Daemon patted down his hair, "I would trust Karla or Gabrielle. Actually I would have trusted father."

Lucivar sniffled. He could blame the tonic or whatever else the healers had poured down his throat for the reason he suddenly felt weepy. "Guess I wasn't thinking."

Combing his fingers through Lucivar's hair Daemon whispered, "Truthfully neither of us were. But between us I think we can blame whoever sent that web to our queen."

Wiping his eyes Lucivar pulled back just a hair, "Does this mean we are forgiving Cat?"

For a long time Daemon more. Long enough for Lucivar to rethink bringing their queen into this conversation. Finally he said, "I can forgive the lady for most of her actions but not for not detecting the web. Not yet."

Well at least his brother was figuring out who he was mad with. "Fine. Once you are done expressing your frustrations with her then I'll ten her hide…" Deep thunder rolled through the Keep before he could say anything else. "… now what?"

Daemon narrowed his eyes, "Father said you should either be asleep or dropped into a deep sleep web." Another moment to find out what he needed then, "He found the items that held the web. Apparently he doesn't understand the web, but neither Jaenelle or any of her bloodlines are allowed to get near it. The lady is going to the Hall with Gabrielle to cleanse what they can. Rose is taking the babies to your eyrie."

"You're going to go see the web?" Not so much a question but a nagging feeling of foreboding that was now building within his stomach. The feeling of being isolated and unable to truly defend himself. The Knowledge that his jewels were already partly drained from him already being hurt. More doubt already prickling his skin in a way that it wouldn't have under any other circumstance.

Taking a slow careful breath Daemon placed a black shield around his little room. "Father is bringing the web to the parlor that isn't far from here. In the mean time you are going to eat then try to rest."

"I'm fine." The glare from his brother had him adding, "I'm no worse than you are." It was a poor imitation at a growl but he would not admit to the feelings that he was feeling right this moment. Hell he might not ever admit to having them.

"If you want to continue to have any say in what you eat or how many blankets you have I wouldn't lie."

He wasn't lying. Ne was telling his brother what he knew as truth. "Unless you know something that I don't … then I didn't lie."

"I know how shaky your chalice is and how severe the wounds on your back really are, Prince."

Shit. Maybe he was shakier then what he thought. More so if Daemon was actually looking at his chalice. "Am I shaky hell yes. But this because you, my brother scared the shit out of me."

"I always scare the shit out of you."

Hard to disagree with that. "True but not because I think you're going to truly die. And you scaring the shit out of me because you're cold is not the same thing."

"Fine. Now I'm going to go meet father and you'll be…"

"First I'm going to eat then I'm going to try to sleep." And with Daemon not in the room he might be able to work through things that he had let creep into his own mind. Hopefully he could work through them enough to satisfy his family.

* * *

Daemon paused just outside the parlor door. His father was staring out of the window his emotions so tightly leashed he could almost ignore the cold and the scent of rage. "You found the items?"

Saetan turned just enough to look at his son. Just enough to see that he had yet to take a step into the room. "I didn't find anything however the queen of the darling spiders did."

Shit. "So Am I assuming it was made so you wouldn't find it."

"From what I can tell… and that was after the damn spider pointed it out… that it was made so even the lady wouldn't find it."

Taking a single step into the room Daemon sputtered, "How is that even possible?"

"The bitch who made it… somehow had something that held Jaenelle's blood."

Damn. Well that changed a few things then. "Let me see."

Calling in three boxes Saetan Crossed his arms and waited to see if his son. His deadly lethal son could feel what he hadn't. Knew within moments Daemon had picked up on something. "Namesake?"

"Yes I can feel a web. No I can't tell what kind… but…" using craft Daemon help up a silver handled brush. "I know who sent the web."

"So Are we inviting the bitch here or are we going hunting?" Assuming the bitch was in a territory that Witch now controlled.

"This brush reeks of Alexandria Angeline. Jaenelle's grandmother. Now personally I would love the chance to rip her apart, but I also Know you would never allow anyone from the court to invade her territory."

Damn. Of course there was an argument that since this queen attacked a member of the court and the queen herself that Jaenelle's court could retaliate. And then be no better than The Bitch that was killed just months ago. "I assume you have a suggestion."

"How long will it be until Lucivar is well enough to withstand his normal workouts?"

Saetan narrowed his eyes, "Karla says two weeks and he will me physically fine."

This was going to cost him. "In that case I need to go to the Hall before Jaenelle cleanses it."

"Are you sure?"

Was he? Looking back at the brush and finally picking up on something that felt elusive he nodded. "I have a slight understanding of the web. It was changed a lot form the one I knew."

"That's not what I was asking."

No it wasn't. But he didn't trust answering the question from his father. At least not yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Standing in front of the Hall, Daemon took a slow deep breath. His heart beating much faster then he would like. Much faster than it should be. The fact that he was looking at his home like a battle ground was not a good omen. The fact that he wanted turn and run… oh yes something was defiantly wrong with him.

Placing his hand on Daemon's shoulder, Saetan softly said, "Easy namesake."

"I'm fine." It was a lie and one he would keep repeating until everyone around him believed it. Until he believe it.

The front door opened just enough for Gabrielle to ease out. Her eyes watching the High Lord who should be sleeping given the hour but she still linked her arm with Daemon's. "I could have met you at the Keep."

"How much of the Hall has been cleansed?"

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes at Daemon who was still looking straight ahead. "Currently, the Lady is taking a good look at all of the rooms. But so far only the Study and a few rooms on this side of Hall need a good cleansing. The family residents feels fine to me but may need a good scrubbing before anyone wearing a dark jewels comes back to the Hall."

So whatever had happened it was limited to his and Lucivar's pain. "I need to speak to her before anyone does anything to the Hall."

Walking with Daemon from the landing web to the door she smiled, "Jaenelle will meet you in the main parlor then you both are going somewhere else while we work."

 _Not likely but he wouldn't argue with her for the moment_.

* * *

The Hall didn't have the feel that he thought it would have. It didn't have the feel of oppressed slaves or reek of blood and pain. But there was something elusive and deadly. When he tried to pin point it, the feeling vanished yet was there just dancing with in the shadows. Remnants from the web and his own pain. His own fears and doubts. Mixed in were those of Lucivar.

"Prince?"

Jaenelle. Not turning to her voice he chose to stare straight ahead while he spoke to her. "I was able to unravel the web and found out who sent it."

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at a point between his shoulder blades. Yet she didn't come any closer. At least not yet. Nor would she until he trusted her to be close enough to touch. "Are you here to discuss it or tell me what the court decided to do?"

There was no hint of snippiness but she wasn't teasing either. Her tone… he knew that tone but couldn't place it. That was a worry for another day. He called in the silver hairbrush and slowly turned to her. Saw no understanding in her eyes. "I burned out the web. Both Draca and the spiders confirmed nothing of it remains."

Narrowing her eyes a little more she chose to discuss not the brush but the fact he was using craft."Karla can discuss with you how much craft you are allowed to do until you're completely healed. However… why is the brush important?"

Shit. Karla wasn't going to discuss anything with him. She would however conspire with Jaenelle and make the most potent tonic that they could come up with then call him an idiot for needed a strong tonic. OR …"It belongs to the queen that sent you the web."

Queen not just some black widow. "And this queen, you know how to find her?"

That tone he knew. It was a queen deciding on how to handle the bitch who harmed her family. It almost sounded like a tone that had been in his web so many years ago. "I do but I have yet told the High Lord anything useful."

 _Of course you haven't._ Taking a seat on the edge of an overstuffed chair she waited a heartbeat then two getting a good sense of his emotions. "How about you tell me whatever it is and I'll inform the court?"

"The queen, her territory dose not stand in Hayll's shadow."

Only a few territories that could qualify as not standing in the shadow of the bitch queen who was now dead. "Which means as Queen I can't just remove her. However since she did cause harm to members of my court I'm not letting this go."

No he didn't think she would. Nor would he ever ask her to. Carefully taking a seat on an arm of a chair that was across from her he took a deep breath. "It's not that simple."

His nervousness was making her worry more about the conversation not because of what he was trying to not tell her but because he refused to meet her gaze. Refused to say more then what was required. "Daemon, please say what you need to."

"Alexander sent the web. I don't know why after all these years she would. But I think it has something to do with you now ruling the majority of Terreille and her continued denial of recognizing you as a queen."

As a black widow she now understood why the web had gone undetected. As a queen it didn't change the facts… two members of her court had been badly injured because of it. Even if they hadn't been just sending the web could be seen by the court as an act of war. But this wasn't about courts or even what she wanted. This was about doing what Daemon needed. "What do you suggest doing about it?"

A knot grew in his stomach twisting like a knife. "What I think would be risky since you not yet twenty-one."

"You think that I should invite her and her entourage here."

"Under the guise of her web… or the web she commissioned … worked. Or something believable. "Just a game and one that would end in the bitch's death. And hopefully without harming anyone else.

"I'll discuss it with papa. In the mean time will you come with me?"

He hoped one day he could be near his queen without the fear. Hoped one day he could look at her and not feel like she was only keeping him because of her court. Somehow he didn't think that would be anytime soon.

* * *

The consort's room. His room exactly as it had been in the web. "I don't understand?"

"When the web triggered you weren't in here. Nor were you awake. So neither this room nor mine were affected. Now I think of a hundred reasons you don't want to be in here but…"

Oh he didn't like the sound of that but. "But?"

"… I asked papa to ask the court and the rest of the family to come here. Lucivar is blissfully asleep for the moment so Karla is making him a tonic to keep him that way until he is tucked in next to you."

The walls felt like they were closing in. "And the rest of the Hall?"

"Except the study and the room beneath of it… the rest of the Hall is livable until it can be cleansed then cleaned. The staff is already on their way back."

"So you want me to…"

"Stay here. After every room is acceptable to me if you need a room or suite somewhere else till you feel comfortable then you are free to do so. If you feel safer in the cabin it's yours. But today… I want you right here."

He could leave in the morning. Slip out to his cabin. No he couldn't. He was a warlord prince… a black jeweled warlord prince… running was not an option. "Marian and the children should be somewhere else."

"She and her children are at her eyerie with a nurse maid that she hired. Surreal will also be staying with her." She paused, "Your children however will be here with you."

"No."

"Daemon?"

"Until we know what game Alexandria is playing I want them some place safe. I don't think she knows you have children. I would like to keep it that way."

Jaenelle rolled her eyes. She could argue with him or just let the darlings explain it to him.

* * *

Lucivar's eyes fluttered open not to Daemon's suite in the Keep but the consort's room and Daemon staring blankly out of the window. His brother's emotions were tightly leashed. Perhaps too tightly leashed. Slowly he sat up very thankful for the few hours of sleep before he had to deal with whatever he was now going to have to deal with. "Bastard?"

"Do you know why Jaenelle wants me in this room?"

Something had happened between the time he closed his eyes and now. And whatever that was he was in no shape to be handling it. "Besides this is your room?"

Daemon took a deep breath then very slowly let it out. Still he didn't move. "It's the consort's room but I'm not the consort. And really I am trying to decide if Jaenelle even wanted to really be married to me or if I should just walk away?"

Yes something had defiantly happened. "I thought you said that you were forgiving Jaenelle for the web?"

Finally Daemon turned to him. "Forget I said anything." He took another slow deep breath. "You should rest."

Damn it to hell Daemon had almost been himself at the Keep. Almost. A quick glance outside to the sun that hadn't set yet. Daemon would never talk to him. Not today or at least not while they were in this room. However Revenar? "Fine I'm going to get a bit more rest. What will you be doing?"

"Don't worry prick, I'll be in the sitting room."

* * *

Two minutes after sundown Revenar slipped into Daemon's sitting room. Peyton was already taking care of a few things that Daemon would need shortly. He just hoped his brother had the good sense not to push any of the boundaries. Knowing Peyton it was a better possibility that he would end up throttling him before day break. He paused seeing Daemon pressed against a corner just out of sight of the bedroom and hidden if Jaenelle should open her door.

Damn it to hell, he was going to tan her hid. What in the name of hell had she been thinking bringing him this close when he was still fighting to get things straight in his head? Once he had Daemon settled then the family could decide what to do with the queen. In the mean time… he squatted down before Daemon and waited until his cousin opened his eyes. When he didn't even change his breathing he whispered, "Daemon?"

Slowly his eyes opened. But it wasn't rage flickering in the back of his eyes it was sorrow that changed to confusion. "Revenar?"

"Come on puppy. We're taking a walk."

"The lady wants me to stay put."

"The lady can take a piss in wind. We're going for a walk … now."

It didn't make sense. Revenar liked Jaenelle in an over bearing pain in the ass older cousin sort of way. "Is there a reason you're pissed with her?"

"Not one we're discussing." When Daemon didn't challenge him, he very quickly called out to his father requesting a family meeting. At least Daemon should have asked several questions that demanded answers. Should have asked all of the questions that by rights the black jeweled black widow who was following him much to meekly should have asked.

It wasn't until they were well out of the current family residence and deep into the old part of the hall that Daemon asked a single question, "Where are we going?"

"Down this way there is a tunnel that leads to the tower."

"The tower father has venomously said several times not to disturb?"

Well damn the puppy almost sounded like a warlord prince. "Yes."

"Before I get my ass chewed out for trespassing, why are we going into that tower?"

Since Daemon sounded amused, he turned to him and gave a bone chilling smile, "Have you ever met Cassandra?"

Did he or was that just part of the web. "I might have."

"She kept a second room here. One that was off limits to males. Apparently from time to time she wanted to work on things without someone yapping at her."

"I don't recall either your father or mine ever yapping."

Yapping hardly opposing their queen on the other hand… "The rest of her court made up for it. Any how the only way in is the tunnel and the tower has a private workroom in the top bedroom in the center. Library, kitchen and sitting area the base."

"So a private residence within the Hall."

Revenar tilted his head in acknowledgement, "You need looking after. And before you argue I've already spoke to Karla and to your brother."

"I was told I could go back to my cabin."

There was one way out this conversation, "Your daughter decided otherwise."

* * *

Daemon narrowed his golden eyes at his cousin until he pushed a door open. They were under the Hall. So this should be a cellar of sorts… yet… Pushing past Revenar he nearly stumbled. Oh, Mrs. Beal was going to be so mad when she saw this kitchen. Not for the size… Oh no she stilled had the larger full kitchen… but the quality of the cabinetry. The stone made stove and oven. Everything centuries old yet pristine.

"Licking his lips he carefully asked, "And no one will stop me for…"

"The kitchen is yours as if everything in this tower." Not Revenar but Peyton who was now standing in the stairway leading up to the main floor. "The cupboards and pantry are fully stocked as is the cold box."

He would need to share this space with the hearth witch that Karla hired on his behalf but she was flexible about sharing space.

Peyton pushed off the wall and took a step to him, "Now, I have orders to make sure your ass is tucked into bed."

"And who would make that order."

The way both Peyton and Revenar tensed there must have been a deep growl in his voice.

"Your children are currently playing wonderfully in their crib, which is in your room. I suggest you make sure they stay there."

Several breaths then, "I thought they were with Rose?"

"They were until the little darlings decided they wanted their papa. Or at least that is what I was told."

"You didn't talk to them." Not a question but confirmation.

"I told my niece and nephew if they want to talk to me they better be old enough for the flesh to string words together. So far they are obeying my request."


End file.
